


Reconciling Differences

by RemusCDLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, PWP, Unfinished - Possibly to be Rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusCDLupin/pseuds/RemusCDLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is, as the tag says, my first work written almost a decade ago, depending on interest I may rewrite and attempt the full story I had originally envisioned when I wrote this.)</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy is at a bar looking for a drink and someone to take home, he just didn't expect it to be Ron Weasley, or that he would actually be reluctant to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciling Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling. Warnings: This chapter is NC-17 for PWP. This means consensual relationships between two men that are (hopefully) tastefully but fully described. Please if you do not like this sort of thing or are not of age to read it, DON'T! Otherwise please enjoy.
> 
> Original Author's Speech: Why a speech? Because I wanted to do one. :D This is the first chapter in a longer story. While this first chapter is quite frankly PWP there really will be a plot in the story. I promise. And if you don't like it well then please do me a favor and tell me what's wrong with it so I can fix my mistakes. Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms, flames will be used to warm my very cold house. Okay what are you doing reading this when you could be reading the story? Get cracking. :)
> 
> Updated Author’s Speech: A couple of notes on this story. First, this was originally written (Gah! I actually have to think about this) back in 2002 when I was new to writing. Second, it was originally planned as part of a longer story but the computer that held my notes for that crashed and burned taking those notes with it. Third, Don’t bother asking for more of the story it won’t happen because a) I read this over and went *cringe* “I wrote that?!?” and b)I’d have to rewrite the whole thing to even *think* of getting this story off the ground. So in conclusion, just consider this a badly written PWP and read it for a quick smut fix.

The silver-haired young man at the bar was bored, very bored. He'd been flirting off and on all night but he really hadn't found anyone that he'd wanted to take home. His gray eyes scanned the room restlessly. Suddenly they came to stop on a head of bright red hair. His lips quirked into a smirk. 'I'll be damned, there's a Weasley here,' he thought. Setting his drink down he rose from the stool and walked over. As he got closer he let his eyes roam over the body in front of him. Long legs encased in tight form-fitting jeans lead up to a firm and well rounded ass. The tapered waist lead to a broad back and wide well-toned shoulders. Shoulder length red hair gathered in a tail swayed slightly when he talked. He knew both of the twins had their hair short and he didn't see a dragon fang earring hanging from an ear so this had to be Ron. He ran a hand across Ron's backside eliciting a yelp from him. 

"Never expected to see you in here Weasley," he purred, "how about we find a quiet corner and I buy you a drink?" He slipped an arm through Ron's as he spoke. Ron's eyes widened slightly and a slight color painted his cheeks momentarily.

"Uh, sure," he stammered. Draco guided Ron carefully through the crowded room to a table in the back catching more than one jealous look thrown his way. One of the girls he'd been flirting with earlier pouted as they walked past but he ignored her in favor of studying his companion. The awkwardness and gangliness had changed, becoming a confidence that drew more than one set of eyes his way. And he was tall, nearly matching Draco's six foot two frame. But where Draco brought to mind the panther -- graceful, sleek and quiet - Ron was more like a bobcat -- powerful, dangerous and unpredictable. Finding a table that was empty he guided Ron to sit and signaled the waiter to bring them fresh drinks. Once they had them Draco faced Ron fully and said, "Long time no see Weasley but nice to see you've turned into a definite sight for sore eyes." Draco smirked to see Ron color again, that blush really made him look very pretty.

"It's strange to see you alone, where are the other two?" Draco asked running a finger lightly across the back of Ron's neck.

Ron shivered at Draco's touch and had to bring himself under control before answering. "They're uh..." he cleared his throat and tried again. "They went to France for a working vacation."

"So they left you all alone did they?" Draco purred, "What a shame." Draco smiled to himself, this was getting better and better. He decided to step up his tactics. He scooted closer and blew softly on Ron's neck. "It's a bit crowded here, why don't we move this party to somewhere a bit quieter?"

Ron nodded as he didn't trust himself to speak. Together they made their way out of the place and Draco lead Ron to his vehicle. When Draco unlocked the silver Alfa Romeo Ron whistled appreciatively.

"Very nice, I didn't think they made these any more," he commented.

"They don't," was Draco's reply as they got in, "this was my grandfather's."

As Draco eased the two-seater into traffic he asked, "So what are Potter and Granger doing?"

Ron shifted in his seat and answered, "Harry's just finished Auror training and Hermione got her license as a Mediwitch."

"You'd think Potter would have gotten his fill of Dark Wizards when we were at school," commented Draco as he guided the car through the light evening traffic.

Ron shrugged, "He said something about wanting to make sure it didn't happen again or something like that."

"Well, I won't complain," Draco said, "especially since it means I get such lovely company tonight." He shot a heated glance Ron's way and was pleased to see him blush once again. Draco guided the car up the driveway and into the garage. "Normally I get someone to park the car I'm driving," he explained, "but I'd rather not take any chances with this thing." He patted the dashboard lightly.

"I don't blame you," Ron told him, "I'd be pretty possessive of a car like this one too."  
Draco lead him into the house pausing to give some quiet instructions to a house elf as they entered. When they reached the sitting room there was a fire in the grate and on the low table in the middle of the room was a coffeepot and two cups. Draco raked him with a glance, "Make yourself comfortable."

Ron looked around a bit then settled himself in a chair near the fire. Draco took the opportunity to admire Ron's legs again. It struck him again how nice they were and he licked his lips in anticipation of what he could do later that night. Walking over to the coffeepot he poured the cups full and extended one to Ron. 

Ron took a sip and grinned, "Trying to get me drunk are you?" he asked. 

"Trust me Weasley, I don't need to get you drunk," his gaze over the rim of the cup caused Ron to curse at whatever quirk of fact had made him so prone to blush at every veiled comment Draco sent his way. 

Draco watched him over his cup of Irish coffee. The firelight created interesting shadows on Ron's expressive face and wrapped his hair in a vibrant halo. When he finished his coffee he set it down quietly and rose from his chair gliding over to sit on the arm of Ron's chair. Ron looked up startled and Draco took the opportunity presented to lean down and claim Ron's lips. Gently he took the cup from Ron's unresisting fingers and set it to one side before turning his full attention to what he was doing. Ron's lips were soft and when he parted them slightly Draco drove his tongue in to explore. He tasted of the coffee, cinnamon and whiskey he had been drinking and Draco felt like he was falling as he brought his hands up to grasp Ron's shoulder with one hand and tangling the other in Ron's hair pulling him closer. Ron's hands slid up his thighs to grip him around the waist and pull him into his lap without breaking the contact. Draco slowly became aware of Ron pulling his shirt from out of his slacks and running his hands against the bare skin of his back. He broke the contact and said in a husky voice, "Not here." Reluctantly he stood up and held out a hand to help Ron to his feet, "this way," he said leading Ron from the sitting room and up the staircase. At the top of the stairs he drew Ron in for another searing kiss before leading him to the bedroom. Ron had barely registered what the room looked like before Draco captured his lips once more. Draco slid his hands up Ron's chest and began undoing buttons while Ron finished pulling Draco's shirt free. Draco caught Ron's lower lip in his teeth for a moment before moving to his jaw line and feathering kisses across it and down the side of his neck along the pulse point and into the hollow of his neck. Finished with the buttons Draco brought his hands up again brushing Ron's nipples through the T-shirt lightly before moving on to his shoulders and pushing the shirt off. Draco moaned softly when Ron pulled his hands away to let his shirt puddle on the floor. He raked his nails down Ron's chest and was rewarded with a gasp. Impatient now he tugged furiously at the white T-shirt Ron had worn under the dress shirt and shortly landed it in a pile next to the first shirt. When he paused to admire the view now afforded him of Ron's bare chest Ron stepped forward and in one swift movement pulled Draco's shirt off. Tossing it over his shoulder he stepped closer to Draco. Wrapping his arms around Draco's waist he pulled him toward the bed while planting kisses along Draco's neck and collarbone. Draco's hands meanwhile explored where they would, mapping out the expanse of Ron's back and chest. 

When Ron felt the edge of the bed against the back of his legs he sat down causing Draco to moan once more as he broke contact. Ron leaned forward to take one of Draco's nipples into his mouth as his hands fumbled with the buckle to Draco's belt. Draco closed his eyes and let the sensation simply flow, in moments slight tugging and the sound of leather sliding told him that Ron had freed his belt. Before he could react Ron reached up and pulled him onto the bed on his back. Draco opened his eyes, surprised, and met smoldering blue eyes. Ron kept his gaze locked on Draco as he moved down his body and slipped off first Draco's shoes and then his socks. Raking his fingers along Draco's inner thighs he came back up Draco's body and quickly removed the slacks. 

Left with only a pair of black silk boxers he could only watch with eyes glazed by desire as Ron removed one and then the other boot in what was a deliberate strip tease. Soon his socks followed and Ron brought his hands up the button on his jeans. Maddeningly slowly, he unbuttoned them and drew down the zipper, and began easing them off. Draco's breath came in short, shallow pants as the rest of Ron's body was revealed. Draco raked his gazed appreciatively over the body now in front of him, his eyes resting for a moment on a gold pendant in the shape of a lion with ruby eyes. Clad now in only a pair of red boxer briefs, Ron approached once more, carefully stretching himself over Draco. 

Ron began kissing his way up Draco's body and Draco hissed as the cold metal of Ron's pendant came into contact with his skin. Ron licked one of Draco's nipples before taking it into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth. Draco sank his hands into Ron's hair once again, then growled as he pulled it out of the tail to let it fall unrestrained. Tangling his hands in it he pulled Ron up and whispered huskily, "Ron I'm about to go out of my mind here." 

Ron smiled, "Good," he told him before pulling him further up onto the bed. Draco gasped as he felt Ron's pulsing need against his thigh. Once Ron had pulled him into position he freed himself from Draco's grasp and kissed his way down Draco's chest pausing to lick and pull at each nipple in turn and to dip his tongue in his navel. When he reached the waistband of Draco's boxers he used his teeth and hands to slid them off, dropping them over the edge of the bed once they were free. Grinning wickedly he began nibbling and kissing his way back up Draco's legs taking note of where he got the best reactions. When he got to the inner thighs he began moving slower taking his time with one and then the other leg. When Ron finally touched him he was certain he was going to explode. Ron began with slow short licks at the base of his shaft and moved his way up in what was quickly becoming a slow sweet torture. Before he went over the edge however Ron stopped causing Draco to groan.

Finally getting his voice to work he said huskily, "Why did you stop?"

Ron grinned once again, "To many clothes in the way." Kneeling between Draco's legs he pulled his underwear off with slow calculated movements. Draco could only stare and lick his lips as the last piece of clothing was removed.

Draco twisted slightly never taking his eyes off of Ron and fumbled with a bedside drawer. Finally finding what he was looking for he pulled out the small tube and handed it to Ron. Ron took it and put a small amount of the lubricant on his fingers. Setting the tube aside he leaned forward again and started licking once more before taking his fingers and placing them at Draco's entrance. After teasing it for a bit he finally plunged them in causing Draco to gasp and arch his back. Slowly he began working them in and out while Draco's breath grew more and more labored. When he had felt Draco adjust he added another finger causing Draco to arch again. Finally Draco gasped out, "Now!" so Ron pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. Carefully guiding himself in he plunged himself as deep as he could go savoring the sounds Draco made. He held himself in place until Draco began to buck slightly and make small mewling sounds then he began rocking back and forth. Draco began exploring Ron's body with his hands once again raking and pinching his nipples. As he felt himself begin to climax he leaned up and captured the dangling pendant in his mouth and pulled to bring Ron closer. As Ron leaned down he let go of it and just as he captured Ron's mouth with his own he felt it hit him sending waves of pleasure rippling throughout his body. As Ron felt Draco tense beneath and around him he was also set off cascading over the top and emptying himself into Draco. Spent he dropped fully onto Draco's body and slipped off slightly to one side his head resting on Draco's shoulder with Draco's arm around him. The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was Draco's whispered, "Thank you Ron." Soon Draco had joined him in the oblivion of sleep.

*************************************************************************************** 

Ron woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and breakfast. Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was Draco's soft smile.

"Good morning Ron," Draco whispered, "sleep well?"

Ron stretched luxuriously, "Very well, thank you. Mmmm, is that breakfast I smell?"

"Yes," Draco replied untangling himself and reaching for one of the dressing robes that had been placed at the end of the bed. Grabbing the other one he tossed it to Ron, "Here put this on. We really should eat it before it gets cold."

Ron put it on and looked around. Getting up and joining Draco at the small table he commented, "My clothing seems to be missing."

Draco colored slightly, "It's being cleaned, you should have it back shortly." Draco looked at him suddenly, "Are you wanting to leave?"

Ron smiled reassuringly, "No, but I can't very well sit around in this all day now can I?"

Draco ducked his head, "Oh right. Um..I think I can probably find something you can wear until then. If you don't mind that is," he added quickly.

Ron shook his head, "No I don't mind." After that they sat in a companionable silence and ate their food.


End file.
